The Queen of Cocaine
by Crazy2010
Summary: Agent 007 is called to south America after a fellow agent in the middle of a mission is found killed there he meets the queen of cocaine Melissa Sanchez the sadistic daughter of Franz Sanchez will she succeed on killing bond n running her dad's cartel.


**The Cocaine queen **

A James Bond fan fiction, I do not own anything I just wrote the piece

A agent has been tortured and killed so Mr Bond has been called to south America, there he finds himself face to face with the beautiful vengeful queen of cocaine Melissa Sanchez the daughter of deceased drug baron Frank Sanchez, will she get her revenge and succeed in her plan to smuggle millions of pounds worth of cocaine to England or will Bond survive and spoil her plans.

**Chapter 1: The Godmother**

Agent 701 George Benson walked nervously towards Melissa as he clutched a small light envelope, Melissa sat proudly on her favourite bamboo chair, her ice blue eyes stared piercingly into George's soul; her golden blonde hair reflected the golden sun and her curvaceous body was fitted tightly in a blood red dress, on her shoulder a large emerald green iguana relaxed coldly glaring at the petrified George.

Worried and feeling helpless the scared George passed Melissa a small envelope which she quickly inspected, inside the envelope was ten thousand pound in cash which Melissa was utterly disgusted by "you owe me twenty...Thousand...Fucking..Pounds this is not enough" she roared viciously as she flew up and stormed towards George clutching a small bright pink revolver then shoved it in his mouth where she pulled the trigger, his head splattered across the smooth marble floor and resembled a squished watermelon.

Melissa Laughed victoriously as she stood over the body with her hand planted firmly on her hips then she fiercely ordered "clean this mess up" at her mammoth sized henchmen who stood mysteriously in expensive designer suits holding a collection of weapons including blood stained blades and in there hands a sub-machine gun, "oh my baby" she lovingly said to her pet iguana Coco as she petted his head.

Over in a small cramped rat infested flat James Bond sat on a dirty smelly couch sipping on a ice chilled beer "so this is what they call the good life" he sarcastically laughed as he leaned over to reach his lighter from the old wooden coffee table, tired and bored of hiding out in this vile flat since an old enemy put a price on his head he curiously awaited news on his next mission.

Looking through his old briefcase he found old mug shots of some of the most wicked evil geniuses alive who he helped capture Karl Stromberg, Max Zorin and Brad Whitaker where just a few in the collection of pictures then flicking through them he stopped at Franz Sanchez a Columbian drug baron who murdered his best friends wife but they got there revenge.

Echoing through the flat the phone rung loudly until James finally answered it excitingly "Hello M" Bond said in a serious manner

"I have some bad news double 007" cried M over the phone then carried on with "Agent 701 was on a mission in South America suddenly he appeared off radar until this mourning James he was found dead"

Bond stood in shock one when he heard the news, Agent 701 was one of the most respected Agents in the world who could fool him James thought as he slicked back his glossy black hair.

"James you will finish of 701's unfinished mission and find out who killed him, the mission: protect Jorge Fernandez a wealthy politician with links to the underworld who we believe has crucial information on the Sanchez cartel"

"The Sanchez cartel" repeated James as he glimpsed back at the mug shot of drug baron Franz Sanchez

"yes Agent we believe the cartel is under new management possibly Franz Sanchez's daughter Melissa Sanchez we are currently faxing her profile to you Agent, talk to you soon".

James Bond hopped into an expensive Versace suit with matching leather shoes, wearing a solid gold watch with a hidden laser in, he then waited eagerly for the fax to come flying out which read:

Name: Melissa Sanchez (married name: Whipster)

Alias: The God mother, Cocaine Queen, Madam Whip

Age: 38 year's old

Husband: Victor Whipster aka the cheetah

Occupation: Business owner. Drug Cartel Leader, Loan Shark.

Known for:

*Daughter of Franz Sanchez and an unknown mistress.

*Love of the colour pink and Love of torturing her enemies supposedly.

*The current leader of the Sanchez drug cartel.

*Marriage to Victor Whipster aka the cheetah a rich former cartel leader.

Previous Convictions include: Loan sharking, drug dealing, and brothel management, human trafficking.

*Never was officially sent to jail as she allegedly bribed the judges, police and jury with a 2 million pound price tag.

Next to the profile was a small picture of the Cocaine Queen her sea blue eyes mesmerized Bond as he gazed deeply into them until he saw the horrid face of her father in hers.

Grabbing his suitcase it was off to the luxurious sunset hotel for Agent 007 which was definitely a big upgrade from the filthy rotten disgusting flat he had just left.

_I hope you liked chapter one, will be a chapter 2 soon but reviews are needed please thanks._


End file.
